Lamia
by Lafemmewesker
Summary: I emailed the ppl in charge of fanficion and they added the category! anyways, short what if story with two alternate endings. :D w :/ Please Read and Review!
1. The Graveyard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drag me to Hell.**

**A.N.: I wanted to write something, just a little short story. Since one person got away. Well almost. What would have happened if Christine actually survived her ordeal? What would she do if she finds that her own child, now an adult, has the very same curse? Please R&R! :D**

"I can't wait till she gets here," an older woman said as she pulled a cake fresh out of the oven. Her blond hair hid her grey strains well as they were very light. She was dressed in a sleek black dress with solid straps and white jacket and heels. She playfully slapped her husband of twenty-five years on his shoulders. "Clay! You could at least show a little more enthusiasm that your daughter is coming."

"I am," he sighed, "I just wished the others would come too."

"Well, you know her boyfriend has the surprise for her and all," she said nudging him with her elbows as she passed him by. Just then the phone rang, "Oh! That must be them telling us that they're almost here." She hurried over to the phone, picking it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Mom," a familiar voice waivered on the other side, "Mom, I can't come over. We can't make it."

"Oh honey why," the woman exclaimed. The woman's heart twisted in her chest as she heard her daughter sobbed.

"Because Albert is dead mom," her daughter explained.

"You need to come here," the woman insisted, "now."

"Mom, you don't understand," her daughter tried to explained, but she wasn't having it. In the end her daughter agreed to stay a night at least. Her mind raced as she wondered what happened to her almost son in law. She paid her daughter's way over and they stood waiting at the airport it would only be thirty more minutes until they would have their daughter in their arms.

"Christine," Clay began, "maybe we should have let Stacy stay at her place for a couple of days so she could recover at the very least. I'm sure her friends would have taken care of her." Christine gave him a cold look, and he held his hands up in surrender.

The clock showed that it was now midnight as their daughter walked to them. Surprising, she didn't have a bag. Nothing, carry on, luggage not even her purse. It looked like she took the very least she needed and ran to the airport. She looked haunted and jumped at every shadow. Something about that unnerved her and made unwanted memories that she tried to block out of her life.

"Mom," Stacy said as she clung to her mother as if for the last time. That made the memory came back at her harder.

"Stacy, what happened?"

"Not here, mom," she pleaded. She nodded giving a look to her husband, who looked worried. On the way back to their home it was quiet, as there was no traffic on the way back home. They settled in the country wanting some peace after their busy life in the city and three children. As they arrived home, Christine escorted her daughter to the spare room that had set up for Stacy and her boyfriend.

"Now, tell me," Christine said sternly. Her daughter looked away. She sighed, "Let me tell you a story. A story I tried hide from you and your brothers. When I was young and before I married your father, I was a loan officer." Her daughter was still looking down, "I was trying to do everything in my power to become Assistant Manager. A gypsy woman came in begging for me to help her. I turned her down." She looked at her daughter now and she had her full attention. "I anger her and she cursed me the curse of the black goat, Lamia." Now she looked at her daughter, terror in the eyes were clear. "Who have you made mad?"

"Mom, it wasn't me," She explained, "It was Albert, he made an old man mad and his daughter came over and I tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't accept it and she grabbed his wallet and did something to it. Then she turned on me…." She broke down in a sob.

"Do you still have the item she placed the curse on?" Christine asked her distraught daughter. Her daughter fumbled as she shoved her hand in her pocket and she produced a button. A cold shiver went down her spine. "Do you know where the man is? His daughter?"

"No, I don't," She answered her eyes red. Christine stood up and ran downstairs. She pulled out her phonebook and looked up a name she hoped to never look for again. Rham Jas. She dialed the number hoping it was still the same. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hello," a young woman's voice answered.

"Yes, hello, is this the home of Rham Jas's?"

"Yes, that's my father," the woman's voice answered, "Please hold." Christine paced around the room waiting for a familiar voice that she hoped could save her daughter.

"Hello, this is Rham Jas," he answered.

"Rham, this is Christine Long," she paused for a second, "You may remember me as Christine Brown though." There was a silence on the other side.

"I thought I would never hear from you again after your wedding," He answered after a couple of seconds. She sighed.

"Yes," she said, "but my daughter, she's been cursed, the same curse I had place on me." There was another pause. "But we can stop the Lamia this time; we can kill it this time."

"Christine," Rham said, "I can't do this, it won't stop."

"But!" Then there was a dial tone. She sighed. Her daughter's only option left was to place the curse on another soul. But who truly deserve this fate. When it was her time to decide it was the woman who place the curse on her that is now rolling in Hell where she belongs. She slammed her fist on her counter. "Stacy! Get a shovel!" She heard Stacy run downstairs.

"Why?" She asked breathless after running down.

"How many days have it been?" She asked her daughter, "Since the curse has been placed on you?"

"Two days," she answered.

"Then we have no time!" She answered as she ran to grab her keys. Clay walked in from the garage and almost had a collision with Christine.

"Whoa!" He said surprised, "where do you guys think you're going?"

"To the graveyard," Christine said with a fierce determination. She grabbed her keys and Clay stopped her.

"You guys aren't going anywhere without me!" He shouted and followed after his wife and daughter.

On the drive over Clay looked at his wife with his own set of determination.

"Alright, Christine," He began, "Tell me what's going on. Now."

"Remember after that séance, I told you everything was okay," He nodded, "Well I lied, but I went to the graveyard and gave that bitch's curse back to her as a belated present." Clay raised his eyebrows in surprise, he paled a little bit, but he continued driving. When they arrived to the graveyard, Christine looked back at her daughter. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the criminal graveyard," She answered and Clay turned off the car. Together they all climbed the fence and searched for an appropriate criminal to bestow this curse on. They found one a man who committed thirteen rapes and twelve murders. "That's the one." Together as a family they dug up the grave and before Stacy shoved the button in the corpse's mouth Christine told her what to say to make it formal. Clay pulled his daughter out of the grave and they buried the now cursed man.

When they got home Clay hugged his daughter and Stacy looked at her mother. Someone that had raised her ever since she was born now changed in her mind. She almost went to Hell just like she did, but she gave the Lamia someone else in her place. When she went to sleep everyone was content that Stacy was now safe.

**A.N.: I hope you guys enjoyed reading my take on this and I May add different versions to it!**


	2. the Séance and the Kill

**Author's note: Okay this is the other version I was going to write. This was going to be my first option, I decided to go with the less dangerous and easiest way was the way to go. Now everything is the same until you get to the phone call with Rham, that's where it is different. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

"I can't wait till she gets here," an older woman said as she pulled a cake fresh out of the oven. Her blond hair hid her grey strains well as they were very light. She was dressed in a sleek black dress with solid straps and white jacket and heels. She playfully slapped her husband of twenty-five years on his shoulders. "Clay! You could at least show a little more enthusiasm that your daughter is coming."

"I am," he sighed, "I just wished the others would come too."

"Well, you know her boyfriend has the surprise for her and all," she said nudging him with her elbows as she passed him by. Just then the phone rang, "Oh! That must be them telling us that they're almost here." She hurried over to the phone, picking it up quickly. "Hello?

"Mom," a familiar voice waivered on the other side, "Mom, I can't come over. We can't make it."

"Oh honey why," the woman exclaimed. The woman's heart twisted in her chest as she heard her daughter sobbed.

"Because Albert is dead mom," her daughter explained.

"You need to come here," the woman insisted, "now."

"Mom, you don't understand," her daughter tried to explained, but she wasn't having it. In the end her daughter agreed to stay a night at least. Her mind raced as she wondered what happened to her almost son in law. She paid her daughter's way over and they stood waiting at the airport it would only be thirty more minutes until they would have their daughter in their arms.

"Christine," Clay began, "maybe we should have let Stacy stay at her place for a couple of days so she could recover at the very least. I'm sure her friends would have taken care of her." Christine gave him a cold look, and he held his hands up in surrender.

The clock showed that it was now midnight as their daughter walked to them. Surprising, she didn't have a bag. Nothing, carry on, luggage not even her purse. It looked like she took the very least she needed and ran to the airport. She looked haunted and jumped at every shadow. Something about that unnerved her and made unwanted memories that she tried to block out of her life.

"Mom," Stacy said as she clung to her mother as if for the last time. That made the memory came back at her harder.

"Stacy, what happened?"

"Not here, mom," she pleaded. She nodded giving a look to her husband, who looked worried. On the way back to their home it was quiet, as there was no traffic on the way back home. They settled in the country wanting some peace after their busy life in the city and three children. As they arrived home, Christine escorted her daughter to the spare room that had set up for Stacy and her boyfriend.

"Now, tell me," Christine said sternly. Her daughter looked away. She sighed, "Let me tell you a story. A story I tried hide from you and your brothers. When I was young and before I married your father, I was a loan officer." Her daughter was still looking down, "I was trying to do everything in my power to become Assistant Manager. A gypsy woman came in begging for me to help her. I turned her down." She looked at her daughter now and she had her full attention. "I anger her and she cursed me the curse of the black goat, Lamia." Now she looked at her daughter, terror in the eyes were clear. "Who have you made mad?"

"Mom, it wasn't me," She explained, "It was Albert, he made an old man mad and his daughter came over and I tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't accept it and she grabbed his wallet and did something to it. Then she turned on me…." She broke down in a sob.

"Do you still have the item she placed the curse on?" Christine asked her distraught daughter. Her daughter fumbled as she shoved her hand in her pocket and she produced a button. A cold shiver went down her spine. "Do you know where the man is? How about his daughter?"

"No, I don't," She answered her eyes red. Christine stood up and ran downstairs. She pulled out her phonebook and looked up a name she hoped to never look for again. Rham Jas. She dialed the number hoping it was still the same. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hello," a young woman's voice answered.

"Yes, hello, is this the home of Rham Jas's?"

"Yes, that's my father," the woman's voice answered, "Please hold." Christine paced around the room waiting for a familiar voice that she hoped could save her daughter.

"Hello, this is Rham Jas," he answered.

"Rham, this is Christine Long," she paused for a second, "You may remember me as Christine Brown though." There was a silence on the other side.

"I thought I would never hear from you again after your wedding," He answered after a couple of seconds. She sighed.

"Yes," she said, "but my daughter, she's been cursed, the same curse I had place on me." There was another pause. "But we can stop the Lamia this time; we can kill it this time." She was afraid that he would say no and hang up on her, but he did not.

"Come over," he said to her, "Only you and your daughter may be present. My daughter and I shall prepare for your arrival."

"Yes, of course," Christine said and hung up. "Let's go," she said to her daughter. They hurried downstairs and went into the garage. "We're going to set you free of the Lamia, I swear to you. One way or another."

Thankfully for her and her daughter she did not move far away from where Rham lived. The old lady who had died gave him the mansion in her will. It only took them about an hour to get there due to the lack of traffic and the hour. The mansion even in her old age still sent chills down her back. However, this was far more important than her minor fear. "Come on Stacy, let's go in." Stacy nodded and followed right behind her.

Christine knocked on the door; it only to a couple of seconds for a young lady to answer the door. She had dark skin like her father but a very lovely face.

"Come in," she said, "We don't have much time. Father said we should finish this before midnight." She moved aside to let them walked through, and then she led the way to the same room where her séance failed. There Rham had everything set up the way it was before. She had a horrible sense of déjà vu, but pushed it aside. This time they were going to succeed, even if she had to be the one to cut off the goats head.

"Welcome," Rham said to her with open arms.

"We need to stop meeting under such horrible circumstances," She joked lamely and Rham smiled politely.

"Shall we begin," He asked as he gestured to the same table. Christine nodded and gestured to her daughter to sit in the same spot where she had to sit. "My daughter will conduct the séance, since she was born with that talent." She nodded and sat at the head of the table. Christine sat directly across from her daughter where Rham gave her the machete. "You will kill the goat, by cutting off its head." He explained what else needed to be done, and Stacy listened intently to every word. Her life depended on it. He sat slowly into his chair almost as if he didn't want to attempt this again. "Now, let us begin."

His daughter nodded her head and began reaching for the spirits searching for the Lamia. When she found it she had to drag it through all those tortured souls that did not want to pass. Christine knew when the Lamia was within her. Her eyes became white and her teeth became ragged and animal like.

"Well look who's here," She said though it was no longer her, it was the Lamia that was speaking. "The Bitch who tricked me into dragging the old gypsy to Hell." Christine's chin went up into the air and she grasped the machete handle even harder. "I shall enjoy tormenting your daughter. It would almost make up for losing you."

"Stacy now," Christine yelled and Stacy grabbed Rham's daughter's hand and placed it on the goat. This time chained to the table instead of with a rope. "I'm going to enjoy sending you back to Hell. It's almost going to make up for the shit you put me and my daughter through." She rose the machete up in both hands over her head and came down on the goat's neck with all her might. It took more than a couple times but in minutes the goats head was on the ground.

At once the air seemed lighter around them, and she looked at Rham.

"Is it truly over?"

"Yes," He told her earnestly and relieved, "We are successful in getting rid of the Lamia. Your daughter is free now." Stacy sobbed with relief and grief. Rham's daughter got up to hug her father. Christine walked over to them and placed her hands on his and his daughter shoulder.

"Thank you," She said with true feeling. Rham nodded and Christine paid him the ten thousand though he did not ask for it. She gathered her daughter who was half asleep and helped her into the car. She waved goodbye to Rham and his daughter grateful for their help and drove back home.

She did it. She protected her child. She killed the Lamia and sent it back to Hell where it belongs.

**Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


End file.
